


Bloede dh'oine

by hangover_in_hanover



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangover_in_hanover/pseuds/hangover_in_hanover
Summary: Искра вспыльчива как ее имя, взрывается по поводу и без, Гиселеру приходится задумываться, чтобы подбирать слова.«У людей уродливые зубы. Но когда ты не улыбаешься, то выглядишь почти нормально», — сообщает Искра, не заботящаяся о подобной ерунде.«Ну, то есть, для человека нормально, — уточняет она. — Учитывая, что вы все уродливые».Гиселер ловит ее пальцы своими, и Искра не торопится их отнять.Иногда она называет его по имени.





	Bloede dh'oine

**Author's Note:**

> причина изгнания искры остается за кадром. авторский хэдканон гласит, что она убила в ссоре кого-то из своего отряда белок примерно через день после того, как они перестреляли ганзу гиселера

Когда Гиселер приходит в себя, он видит лицо эльфки.  
Дергается судорожно, пытается отшатнуться, шипит от боли.  
Эльфка склоняет голову набок, нажимает на его рану так, что перед глазами появляются темные круги. «Будешь дергаться — не стану помогать», — бросает она, и Гиселер замечает наконец, что на нем нет рубахи, а на рану налеплены какие-то травы.  
Эльфка деловито вытирает с его груди засохшую кровь, она не выглядит смущенной, испуганной, неуверенной.  
«Ты одна? Зачем ты мне помогаешь? Кто ты?» — эльфка молчит. Только бросает на Гиселера раздраженный взгляд и снова принимается за дело.  
Пальцы у нее узкие, а ладони маленькие и холодные.  
Периодически Гиселер забывается тревожным сном, эльфка то появляется, то исчезает. К ручью ходит, догадывается Гиселер, когда видит закипающую в котелке на костре воду.  
Эльфка меняет ему травяной компресс, обмывает поврежденное плечо вскипевшей водой, отбрасывает его грязную рубаху подальше и кладет рядом с ним другую. С мертвеца, понимает Гиселер.  
У эльфки большие глаза, темные волосы, на которые костер отбрасывает алые отблески, и правильные резкие черты лица. Гиселер запоздало отмечает, что эльфка очень красива, как и весь их народ, но боль слишком сильна, чтобы об этом думать.  
«Как тебя зовут? Ну же, ответь, эльфка, почему ты молчишь? — она, наконец, смотрит на него, прожигает глазами с непонятной яростью во взгляде, поджимает губы, вскакивает на ноги: — Не. Эльфка».  
«Как же тебя тогда называть», — недоуменно спрашивает Гиселер. Эта вспышка гнева ему непонятна. Почему она спасла его? Почему не хочет слышать о своей принадлежности к Старшему Народу? Почему молчит? Но эльфка не отвечает на вопросы, только передергивает плечами: «Назовешь эльфкой еще, и я убью тебя». Гиселер вглядывается в ее глаза, большие и желтоватые, как у совы, вглядывается в ярость и огонек сумасшествия и понимает, что эльфка не шутит.  
И Гиселер смеется. Хрипло, через боль, откашливается и смеется снова. «Как скажешь, прекрасная дева», — выдавливает он сквозь смех, а эльфка с раздражением качает головой, пинает какой-то камень и демонстративно поворачивается к нему спиной.

«Aenyeweddien», — внезапно бросает эльфка. Гиселер резко поднимает голову.  
Это — первое слово, которое она говорит ему за три дня. Вопросы так долго оставались без ответов, что, в конце концов, Гиселер прекратил попытки из задавать. Эльфка все так же обмывает его раны, меняет компресс, приносит воду. Вчера она пропала на пару часов, и Гиселер было подумал, бросила, но эльфка вернулась с зайцем и так же молчаливо принялась его свежевать.  
«Имя. Ты спрашивал, как меня зовут, — нехотя поясняет эльфка и произносит уже проще, на человеческий манер. — Аенниэведдиен аэп… Неважно. Просто Аенниэведдиен».  
Гиселеру это не кажется простым. Эльфка морщится, когда он пытается повторить ее имя и, видимо, делает это неправильно. «Дитя огня, — наконец, перебивает его эльфка. — На общем языке оно звучит так». Гиселер отмечает это «общем», все остальные эльфы говорят «вашем».  
Впрочем, эльфка, которая не хочет быть эльфкой, может отказаться и от своего языка.  
Накрапывает дождь, и костер никак не желает разгораться. Эльфка бьет кремнем о камень, ругается, но высекаются лишь одиночные искры. Гиселер то и дело слышит слово «задница» — единственное, что он понимает на старшей речи.  
«Искра, — говорит он, глядя, как ее новоявленные тезки с шипением гаснут одна за одной. — Я буду называть тебя Искрой».  
Эльфка даже не поворачивается. Гиселер слышит в ответ лишь неразборчивое: «Мне все равно». Гиселер представляется в ответ, но эльфка, кажется, пропускает его слова мимо ушей.  
Костер разгорается, и алые блики пляшут в ее волосах.

«Нам надо охотиться по очереди, dh'oine. Пока что я работаю за двоих, а ты за двоих жрешь», — недовольно замечает Искра. Она умело разделывает очередного зайца, а Гиселер зачарованно смотрит, как стекает по тонким пальцам кровь. Это зрелище завораживает. «Ты же не любишь все эльфийское. Почему тогда вставляешь в речь слова из вашего языка?» — интересуется было Гиселер, но тут же извиняющимся жестом поднимает руки вверх под яростным взглядом Искры. «Нам надо охотиться по очереди, человек, потому что ты жрешь как десяток краснолюдов», — едко поправляется она.  
Искра все так же немногословна, изредка односложно отвечает на его вопросы, а чаще игнорирует их. Из ее кратких реплик Гиселер вычленяет сведения о том, что перебивших его банду «белок» убили нильфгаардцы. «И ты не помогла?» — осторожно осведомляется Гиселер, проглатывая слово «своим». Искра смотрит на него с недоумением, словно на ребенка, сказавшего глупость: «Скоя’таэлям? Я добила выживших. Откуда ты думаешь взялись мешки с припасами?»  
Гиселер все еще не понимает, почему оказался исключением из правил Искры.  
Гиселер никогда не пытался охотиться, и Искра учит его ставить силки, ругаясь уже на общем языке и периодически ударяя его по не столь проворным, как ее собственные, рукам. Гиселер пытается поймать тонкие пальцы Искры, но они ускользают раз за разом.  
Искра вспыльчива как ее имя, взрывается по поводу и без, Гиселеру приходится задумываться, чтобы подбирать слова.  
«У людей уродливые зубы. Но когда ты не улыбаешься, то выглядишь почти нормально», — сообщает Искра, не заботящаяся о подобной ерунде.  
«Ну, то есть, для человека нормально, — уточняет она. — Учитывая, что вы все уродливые».  
Гиселер ловит ее пальцы своими, и Искра не торопится их отнять.  
Иногда она называет его по имени.

Искра просыпается, лениво потягивается и снова замечает внимательный взгляд Гиселера. Он все время смотрит: иногда с вожделением, иногда с опаской, всегда с восхищением. Руки не распускает, и это правильно, целее будут.  
А взгляды не вызывают у Искры отвращения.  
Гиселер, конечно, не красавец, как и все люди. Искра думает, что для них не быть уродом как большинство — уже достижение.  
Искра смотрит на затягивающуюся рану от своей стрелы. Воля рока, думает она, что Гиселер был единственным из всех, кто не успел умереть. Единственным ее промахом. Пришпиленный к дереву стрелой dh'oine, которого она тогда, недолго думая, бросила на медленную смерть. Искра еще не знала, как все обернется.  
Искре не нравится, что Гиселер много говорит. Искре нравится, что Гиселер не расспрашивает ее о прошлом.  
Ей на его прошлое тоже наплевать.  
Искре не нравится, что у Гиселера не получается ставить силки.  
Искре нравится, что он предлагает кого-нибудь ограбить.  
Искра давно не убивала людей. Люди не менее раздражающи, чем эльфы. Искра больше не эльф, у Искры нет семьи.  
И имени нет.

Искра перерезает горло сынку то ли какого-то барона, то ли еще какого аристократа, он смешно верещит. Искра быстрая, Искра не бежит по земле, а словно скользит, Гиселер восхищенно присвистывает позади, добивая кучера. Искра деловито копается в экипаже, ищет монеты.  
На плечи Искры ложится полоса алой шелковой ткани, чужие руки мягко поправляют ее, высвобождают из-под щекочущего кожу шелка волосы, касаются нежно и осторожно.  
«Я должен чем-то отплатить своей спасительнице», — смеется ей на ухо стоящий позади Гиселер, и Искра непонимающе хмурится: то ли он издевается, то ли… Всерьез? «Ну же, Искорка, давай, чего еще ты хочешь?» — Гиселер берет ее руку в свою, человеческие ладони шершавые и жесткие на ощупь.  
«Алую рубашку, — вырывается у Искры, — и красивые сережки».  
Гиселер смеется, подхватывает Искру на руки, кружит. Вокруг запрокинувшей голову смеющейся Искры кружатся трупы кучера, сынка барона, лошади, убитой случайным выстрелом арбалета Гиселера.  
«Будет тебе рубашка, Искра. С самой богатой баронессочки снимем тебе алую рубашку и красивый корсет. И уши проткнем. И кольца с рубинами найдем. Будешь такой яркой, какой только захочешь».  
Искра повязывает Гиселеру через лоб пурпурную повязку, убирает под нее его отросшие, лезущие в лицо волосы.  
Искра улыбается.

Солнце близится к горизонту, стремительно темнеет, у Искры бурчит в животе.  
Искра ждет Гиселера в лесу.  
Силки пусты третий день, но они набрели на деревню, и Гиселер пошел за пропитанием. Искра сидит, прислонившись к дереву, и ждет, ведь деревню совсем недавно разорили «белки», и она не хочет встречаться с разъяренными крестьянами.  
«Белки». Вот как теперь Искра их называет. И не ругается на Старшей Речи.  
Гиселер обещал уйти на пару часов, но прошел уже почти день, а его все нет.  
«Решил бросить меня и уйти к людям, bloede dh'oine», — думает Искра.  
«Натравит на меня жителей деревни», — думает Искра.  
«Надо будет завтра найти его в деревне и убить».  
От мысли, что ее бросил еще и Гиселер, становится мерзко и тоскливо, Искра яростно втыкает кинжал в землю.  
Втыкает. Вынимает. Снова втыкает.  
Гиселер появляется после заката.  
Он несет еду, но идет неуверенно, покачивается, ноги Гиселера заплетаются, и он держится за деревья. Искра не понимает, в чем дело.  
От Гиселера пахнет алкоголем и паршивыми женскими духами. Искра кривится.  
«Надо было пойти тебе тоже, — не в меру радостно говорит Гиселер. — В этой деревеньке всего восемь домишек, так что таверна по совместительству бордель. Что еще нужно для хорошего отдыха».  
Искру тошнит. «Cuach'te aep arse, bloede dh'oine», — позабыв собственные же правила рявкает она, вырывая мешок с провизией из рук Гиселера и толкая его со всей силы в грудь.  
Пьяный Гиселер падает, конечно. Врезается головой в дерево, ругается, пытается встать.  
«Искра, — недоумение в голосе Гиселера бесит ее еще больше, — я не думал, что так задержусь».  
Пара ругательств служит ему ответом.  
«Дура ты, не поэтому я так долго. Я не их хочу, Искра», — хрипло говорит Гиселер, резко разворачивает ее, притягивает к себе и целует.  
У него жесткие губы, волосы на лице и привкус мерзкого кислого пива на губах и языке. Искра не целовала эльфов, но никогда не чувствовала от них такого запаха, не ощущала колкости жестких мужских волос своей кожей.  
«Отвратительно», — выдыхает Искра, когда Гиселер отрывается от нее, выворачивается из его рук и бредет вперед в лес, туда, куда упадет ее взгляд. Bloede dh'oine.  
Когда Искра возвращается, Гиселер уже спит пьяным сном.

Алую рубашку они и правда снимают с какой-то богачки в костюмчике для верховой езды.  
«Сумасшедшая, — думает Гиселер, — нашла время и место развлекаться».  
Богатая девочка визжит будто ее насилуют, но Гиселер сдирает рубашку все равно, а за ней и корсет, черный, с золотой вышивкой. «Искре понравится», — думает Гиселер.  
Искра выпрягает лошадей, породистых, серых в яблоко. Восхищенно цокает языком.  
Их они продадут в ближайшей деревне, где Гиселер купит швейную иглу.  
Иглу Гиселер прокаливает на огне, и Искра недовольно шипит, когда он прокалывает ей уши, хоть игла и остыла. Гиселер проводит пальцами по заостренному кончику уха Искры, она недовольно кривится. Левое. Правое. Мочка. Хрящ. У Искры все пальцы в кольцах, а уши в сережках, маленьких колечках, а в мочках — одни большие, с рубинами.  
Гиселер выполняет обещания.  
«Отвернись», — приказным голосом говорит Искра, выдирает из его рук алую рубаху, корсет. Скидывает старую заношенную одежду.  
Гиселер, конечно, не отворачивается.  
Искра, конечно, в курсе.  
«Не хочу», — спокойно отвечает Гиселер. Искра пожимает плечами.  
Искра вся яркая, алая и блестящая. Искра крутится вокруг своей оси на берегу озера, рассматривая в отражении обновки. «Я красивая», — говорит Искра безо всякой вопросительной интонации, но Гиселер все равно кивает. Искра проводит ладонью по его щеке.  
«Если у тебя волосы на лице, значит ты старый по людским меркам», — безапелляционно заявляет Искра, расшнуровывает корсет, стягивает рубаху через голову, обнимает Гиселера. «Ты говорила, что это отвратительно, — шепчет ей в волосы Гиселер, а Искра недоуменно на него смотрит и серьезно отвечает: — Я решила, что отвратительно только пиво, dh'oine».

Гиселер и Искра направляются в одну из деревенек Гесо на Ламмас, праздник жатвы.  
Искра хочет танцевать.


End file.
